Politics
by CherryRedLips
Summary: In this world, I understand that nothing is fair. But why, of all people, did I have to end up with him? I'd honestly rather end up with a monkey. Zammie in later chapters, Please R&R:)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone:) so, I know that I'm still writing These People but this story was just eating away at my brain! I will probably not post another chapter until I'm done with These People but… I just had to write this! Okay so this is the disclaimer for the whole story: ALLY CARTER OWNS ALL. **

**Enjoy:**

* * *

_I live in a world full of people pretending to be something they're not._

All a girl ever wants is to feel beautiful, to be treated with respect, and mostly, to be loved. Now, in the world that I live in, I am respected, and I always have to be 'beautiful', even if I might not feel it. So honestly, there is only one thing I crave; I want to be truly loved. Not just by my parents, or the rest of America for that matter. I want a man who will love me, for the real me. Not the one plastered across magazines. The thing is though, I live in a world full of people pretending to be something they're not.

I bet you are probably confused right now, right? Don't we all live in the same world? Aren't I just a normal girl? That's the thing though, I'm not. I am Cameron Ann Morgan, Daughter of Governor Morgan and Mrs. Morgan.

Haven't you ever wondered how all of us end up with who we end up with? Well, let me tell you one thing: It sure as hell isn't by choice.

Let me clarify; there is this board of relationships. By the time you are eighteen through twenty two, up until the time you get married, the children of all politically involved couples already know who they're going to marry. They can date people before the marriage, but there are only a handful of exceptions that will allow you to not get married with your original correspondent.

Right now, I'm assuming that you are all thinking, "Well what the hell does this have to do with anything?" Calm your tits, I was getting to that.

My meeting with the board of relationships was a week ago. I found out that I was stuck with Josh Abrams. There is nothing wrong with him, I mean, he can be a stuck up snob like ninety nine point nine percent of the time… But it's better than _him_. There is only one person that I cannot stand in this world, one person that I abhor with all my heart and soul. That person would be Zachary Goode.

I suppose I should tell you what happened to make me hate him so much… But I kinda like to make people wait to find out things, so; let's just say, I'm a grudge holder.

Okay, so anywho, I was perfectly fine with ending up with Josh, so I had absolutely no idea why the board wanted us to meet again today; this barely ever happened, and when it did, it usually wasn't because of a good thing.

Right now, I was being called into the conference room at the BOR headquarters. It's basically just one of those normal looking office buildings disguised as a computer company.

"Ms. Morgan, right this way please." The perkily annoying secretary said. I followed her into the same room I has been in exactly a week ago. Inside of the room were one of the directors, my mother, my father, Josh, his parents, and the last few people I ever wanted to see.

Mr. and Mrs. Goode, and a smirking egotistical douche, also known as Zachary Goode.

"Now, let's get the meeting started." Said Mr. Smith, the director. "We are her today because there is a slight predicament regarding the previous arrangement. It seems to be that Mr. Abrams girlfriend, DeeDee, is pregnant. They will be getting married next week, because, as you all know, we do not permit the tabloids to know about children out of wed lock." He shot my parents an accusing glance.

I guess I should explain this, you see, my parents were boyfriend and girlfriend before they're contract was assigned and my mom found out she was pregnant. They were deeply in love with each other and were going to have to get married because you know… the wed-lock thing. I was just passed off as having been born a month early and the tabloids never found out. Okay, so now that you know that, back to the present:

"But then, that leaves in question as to who Ms. Morgan will marry. That is where Zachary comes in."

I choked on the water I was drinking. When I could finally breathe again, I screeched, "No. No way in hell am I going to marry him, he is a total player! You will expect me to have kids with him and who knows what the hell I'll catch! No no no no no, I REFUSE to marry him! I'd rather marry a MONKEY for goodness sakes!"

"Ms. Morgan," Mr. Smith stated calmly. "There is absolutely no point in arguing. Our decision has been made."

* * *

Later on that evening, I was at my house. I had changed out of my itchy, expensive business clothes in exchange for some grey sweats and a tight sweetheart neckline floral crop top. I had also piled my hair on top of my head in a very messy bun. I had gone into the kitchen for some marshmallows when I heard the front door close. "Mom isf tha fyou?" I asked with a marshmallow in my mouth. Nobody answered so I made my way to the foyer. I popped another marshmallow into my mouth as I walked. When I saw who was there, chatting it up with my mom, the marshmallow fell out of my mouth and onto the floor. "What are you doing here?" I asked with pure disgust lacing my voice because there, sitting on my couch like he owned the place, was Zachary Goode.

* * *

**SO that might have been a bit confusing but if you have any questions just ask them in a review or PM me, I'll answer them ASAP:) I hope you liked it! Oh and if you want me to incorporate anything again, just review K? Actually, just review in general :)**

**Xoxo**

**CherryRedLips**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone:) so I know I said I wouldn't update until I finished my other story but I had a burst of inspiration. If I didn't update then I would lose the idea…. So, here is chapter dos, it tells you a bit about why Cammie hates Zach… I'll let you read it instead of me telling you about it.**

* * *

_This is just a part of growing up. A little adventure, a little rebellion, that's good. Healthy even._

"Well, I'll leave you two to talk." My mother said and then raced out of the room faster than a lightning bolt.

I turned to Zach who was now sporting his usual 'charm face'.

"What do you want?" I asked, my patience wearing thin already.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to see my fiancé before heading home." He was so cocky; it agitated me to no extent. It was also pretty damn obvious that he was taunting me.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." I said, turning towards the stairs.

Before I could reach the top steps, his words made me freeze. "Want me to go with you? It could be just like old times." His cocky smirk appeared on his face.

_Flashback:_

_Zach and I used to be best friends, believe it or not. Inseparable is what my mom used to call us. I had always liked him as more than just a friend, we had always been there for each other, though thick and thin. We were an odd pair, to say the least, almost like polar opposites. I was always calm, barely ever getting mad while Zach had the shortest temper. He would always try to get me mad, usually failing. _

_Well, anywho, we were sixteen; still best friends, both still virgins when it happened. We were at his house, just hanging out like usual. Except, this wasn't just any other night; this was the night we both lost our virginities. _

_Now, I know what you're thinking, he persuaded me into doing it. Well, you're wrong… _

_"Hey Zach?" _

_"Yeah Cam?"_

_"Are you still a virgin?" I asked. We trusted each other with all of our secrets, he had just broken up with Eva Alvarez and I wanted to know if they had slept together._

_"Yup. Eh, I was close a few times but it didn't happen. You still one?" He answered casually. This was a completely casual topic._

_"I think we both know the answer to that." I hadn't even had my first real boyfriend and he expects me to not be a virgin. "So, isn't the first time you have sex supposed to be like really awkward or something?" I asked curiously._

_"Yeah, I guess." He answered in a bored tone._

_"Well…What if we have sex?" His breathing hitched. "I mean, just to like get it over with? It's not like it would be weird with us or anything. It would be like… like a practice." I was rambling a bit. It wasn't like me to say these types of things._

_"Um, sure. I guess we could. Just so it won't be awkward when we do it with other people." He replied in a shaky voice, swallowing loudly._

_"Just promise me things won't change." I whispered._

_"I promise."_

_Then, as you could imagine, we did do it. That part was just like anyone else's first time; super clumsy and definitely awkward. It honestly wasn't until the after that things changed between us._

_I tried calling him after that night, just to hang out… or do something normal for us. "This is just a part of growing up. A little adventure, a little rebellion, that's good. Healthy even." Those were the first words he told me when I saw him after that night, when he could no longer avoid me, and the last words he told me before he started ignoring me._

_After that, he became a man whore. He dated a lot of girls, and slept with even more. He would spend his weekends partying, getting wasted, and sleeping around. He became known in the public eye as a hard core player. And slowly, the image of that sweet innocent boy started to disappear, as did my love for him._

_While he became a man whore, I became an emotionless robot. Pretending to be perfect infront of the cameras, like I said, we were basically polar opposites._

_Flashback over._

I spun around and stomped down the stairs to come face to face (Or face to neck, if you count the height difference…). "You. Are. Never. To. Speak. Of. That. Night. Again." I growled in a low, menacing voice.

"And why, exactly, is that?" He asked, challenging me.

"Sorry, I kinda just don't like sleeping- no wait, giving my virginity away to someone, only to have them ignore me for five years."

Something unrecognizable flashed in his eyes. "Well, what did you expect? For me and you to go out and live happily ever after? Please Cam. I think we both know how that would have turned out."

"Don't call me Cam, only my friends call me that. And no, you should know I don't believe in happily ever after's better than anyone. I just thought that things could go back to the way they were. Like you promised."

"Well people lie. I lied." He stated, as if it were nothing.

I turned around and headed back up the stairs, partly so I wouldn't have to continue this, and also partly so he wouldn't see the tears cascading freely and silently down my cheeks, most likely ruining the makeup I had forgotten to take off.

This seemed to fire Zach up because he all but screamed, "Damnit Cammie, stop running away from your problems! For once in your life, get mad! Loose control. Do something to show me you can feel."

I turned around. His face was pure shock when he saw mascara smeared under my eyes mixed with salty tears. I probably looked like a zombie from the movies Zach and I used to watch and watch again. For once in my life, I actually played his game. I walked right up to him, and slapped him. Right across the face. Hard.

His hand flew up to his cheek in pure astonishment. "Get out. Now." I didn't even bother to see if he had left when I raced up the stairs and locked myself in my room for the rest of the night.

* * *

**So, when people Read, Review, Favorite, and Subscribe…. I like that shi- stuff :) Heheheh… Have you guys seen Safe Haven? Please excuse me while I go bawl my eyes out… Again. So yes, that is all…I'll try to update soon:) If you have any other ideas you might wanna see in here let me know:)**

**Xoxo**

**CherryRedLip**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone:) Sorry I took so long, I went to the mall today and bought a really cute pair of shorts and summer shirt… Even though its winter and snowing outside… Oh well, never said I wasn't crazy, y'all just assumed… OKAY SO I NEED Y'ALL TO LOOK AT THE NOT AT THE BOTTOM OKAY? THE VERY LAST TIDBIT IS IMPORTANT. (Sorry for making you scream in your head…) So anywho, here is the next chapter-**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

_You don't always have to be what they want you to be, you know._

The next morning when I went downstairs for breakfast, I expected me to have my normal cereal, my parents both too busy with work to even leave their offices. It's not like my parents didn't love me, they loved me a lot and never let me forget it, it's just that I was born into this life, it's one of the downsides of being the daughter of a highly appraised politician. Okay, like I was saying, I had expected to come down to find the dining room empty, but to my surprise, both my mother and father were sitting at the table.

There were four placemats though, and there were only three of us at least that's what I thought until I heard, "Alright so who wants pancakes?" Ugh! I had the right mind to scream right there! How dare Zach …. Be here! He has absolutely no right!

He entered the dining room with a plate full of pancakes. "Oh, hey Cammie." He said, as if he were surprised to see me there, hello, it's MY house!

"Zachary." I responded coldly. "Hi mom, dad." I gave them a kiss on their cheeks.

"What? No kiss for me?" Zach asked, whining playfully. Yep, you heard right. Zachary Goode just _whined. _Even if it was playfully.

"It's too early for this. I'm going back to sleep." I grumble and head back upstairs despite my stomachs hungry protests.

"Wait, Cammie, you should start getting ready, we're going to go on our first public date for lunch." Zach said, smirking. Ugh. I guess we were jumping right into this marriage. Let me guess, I confused you again, right? Okay, I'll explain again. We are very muchly in the public eyes attention. It would be very strange if we just suddenly got married, out of the blue. So we have to go out, like a normal couple, before we get married. Just to make sure that nobody gets suspicious.

"Where are we going?" I sighed, knowing I couldn't get out of this.

A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes, "That's for me to know, and you to find out." I groaned and stomped up the stairs. I know I was acting childish but if pouting was the only way I could fight back, it's what I would do.

Once upstairs, I sat on the couch that was in the middle of my walk-in closet. What the hell was I supposed to wear? I couldn't let the paparazzi see me with one strand out of place, to them, I was perfect, the good girl, the angel. Then again, I suppose that that's all going out the window. It's going to get out that I'm dating a player, the bad boy. They'll probably call it an act of rebellion against my parents. Oh, if only they knew the truth. My reputation, the one that I had worked so hard for, was about to go to waste.

About two hours later, I looked 'perfect' at least according to my mom, who had checked and rechecked my appearance before I could even leave my room. I was wearing a quarter sleeve floral peasant dress with black wedges and gold accessories and black shades. I honestly didn't think that I was pretty; I just went along with it to avoid arguments with my mom. I honestly don't know why people think I'm pretty. I have blah blonde hair, regular brown eyes, and normal body. I am completely A-V-E-R-A-G-E. Some people just don't see that.

As I walked down the stairs and into the foyer, I overheard my dad's and Zach's conversation. "It's nice to see you around here again Zach." My dad said.

"Same here Matt." Zach had always called my mom and dad by their nicknames, Rache and Matt.

"I'm just letting you know, Cammie's changed a lot since you've last seen her. I'm not sure what happened between you guys but let me get this straight, if you hurt Cammie in any way, I know how to make your death look like an accident." I smiled; my daddy has always been really protective over me. I realized this would be a good time to intervene.

"I'm ready." I stated as I walked into the room, making my feet really heavy so the stomps could be heard throughout the house. My dad helped me put on my jacket and opened the door for us. "Have fun!" He called out after us, his defensive demeanor vanishing with my known presence.

"I won't!" I called back at the same time that Zach said, "Will do!"

As soon as we exit the house, my fake smile is plastered on my face. While Zach leads me to his silver Porsche with his hand on my lower back (a bit _too_ low if you ask me), the paparazzi camera flashes start going off in our faces.

Wonderful, this is the beginning of the end… At least for me.

**TIME SKIP, AFTER DATE**

"Oh, c'mon Cammie, it wasn't _that_ bad!" Zach moaned for the umpteenth time as I stared blankly out the window, trying to ignore him until I got to the safety of my house.

I finally snapped and turned to him. "You took me to the _zoo. _You know I'm allergic to animals! My face is _swollen._ My makeup is _running._ And let's not forget that that giraffe tried eating my _hair!_ I swear, if this were a real date, I would have left you hours ago. I looked like a mess in front of the cameras Zach!"

"You don't always have to be what they want you to be, you know."

"Yeah, well maybe that's who I want to be Zach, haven't you ever thought of that?" I said harshly, as tears of frustration threatened to fall from my eyes. I don't know why I couldn't keep my emotions in check while I was around him, I could do it with the rest of the world.

"Yeah, that thought has crossed my mind quite a few times actually, except, I know you too well for this to be the real you." He said as he pulled up to my drive way.

"You used to know me, you don't anymore." I whispered as I jumped out of the car, not even waiting for it to stop completely before running inside to lock myself in my room, yet again.

* * *

**So, that was it, Review! PLEASE! They make me smile and laugh and be happy :) I'll take any ideas you have and try to incorporate them into the story! Okay so this is the IMPORTANT thing: which character should be Miss Cameron's Bff? Comment **

**A) For the lovely Elizabeth Sutton**

**B) For the fierce Rebecca (DON'T SHOOT ME ITS JUST AN INTRO!) Baxter. Erm, there's been a change in titles, The Fierce BEX Baxter.**

**C) For the fashionable Macey McHenry**

**I'm leaving this completely up to you okay? Whoever gets the most, wins the position of Cammie's best friend. Please tell me who you think it should be because I don't think I can write the next chapter until I know. Thanks for reading and reviewing:)**

**Xoxo**

**CherryRedLips**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Long time no read, huh? Um yeah... about that... I have an excuse and its a terrible one but here it is: Writers block. I had a terrible case of writers block and if the beginning is choppy and terrible then I apologize but blame writers block. I kind of just struggled through it so yeah.. Anyway, YAY I'm writting for Politics again! Haha I'm weird... Deal with it... Anywho enjoy :)**

_Don't apologize unless you mean it._

* * *

I had been in my room, getting cleaned up from my awful date. I had just stepped out from my en-suite with only a towel covering my body when a loud knocking rudely interrupted my isolation. "Who is it?" I asked begrudgingly. The knocking became more persistent but no one answered. I sighed and poked my head out of the door.

Nope, not even going to deal with that.

I forcefully slammed the door in the unwanted visitors face, to no avail, seeing as he had wedged his big foot in the space between the door and the door frame. I sighed once again in defeat. and stepped aside to let Zach into my room.

"What do you want?" I snarled, not even trying to hide my terrible mood. If I was going to _marry_ him, he might as well know that over the years, I had turned into a bitch.

"Um," He started distractedly, seeing as I was only wearing a small towel that barely covered anything. "Well, I wanted to apologize for today..." He trailed off as he refocused on what he came for.

I scoffed. "Alright pervert, first of all, my eyes are up here. And second of all, don't apologize unless you mean it. If there's one thing i hate more than you, its insincerity.

A flash of hurt crossed his eyes before he spoke, "No Cam, I really am sorry about today." He stated genuinely. "It's just been so long since we've last hung out that I completely forgot that you were allergic to animals."

"Yeah well whose fault was that?" I grumbled so quietly that I wasn't even sure if he had heard me.

"Any other girls would have thought that going to the zoo would be really fun first date."

Before he could continue talking over me, I interrupted. "Yeah, well guess what Zach, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not just _any other_ _girl._"

"I know that!" He interjected quickly. "You're my best friend, your sweet, kind, generous, lovable-"

I him off before he could go into a full on ramble of words that used to describe me. "Was." He looked at me, confused. "I was all of those things." I sighed tiredly, "You'd be surprised at how much someone can change in just five years, Zach." I took a deep breath, calming myself down. "Now if you could excuse me, I think I'm going to bed. I'm really tired."

He looked bewildered. "But its only three in the afternoon..."

I finally snapped. "Well then I'm taking a fucking nap. The point is I want you gone. Can you please leave?"

Concern danced in his eyes and laced his voice as he slowly answered. "Sure, I'll just see myself out."

I shut my bedroom door quietly as Zach left. Once I had changed into some comfortable and drawn my curtains shut so that my room was much darker, I settled into bed.

Today had been a physically exhausting and emotionally draining day. I was ready for a good nap.

I closed my eyes and let my body sink into an oblivious state of slumber.

* * *

Poke, Poke.

"Do you think she's dead?"

Poke, Poke.

"Maybe her disaster date killed her..."

Poke, Poke.

"Fucking hell if Zachary killed her then I will make his death look like a bloody accident."

Poke, poke.

"Stop with the poking for fucks sake, I'm not dead!" I groaned as I snuggled back into my warm cocoon of blankets.

My comfort did not last long, seeing as my fluffy cocoon was soon replaced with ice-cold air piercing my skin like tiny little knifes. "What the hell!" I opened my eyes and saw Liz, Macey, and Bex (also known as my best friends) silently laughing at my expense. "Why am I friends with you guys?" I questioned out loud. If you haven't already noticed, I'm not the happiest person when it comes to waking up.

"Because you love us." Liz stated easily with a shrug.

"I'm contemplating whether or not that's still true, considering you just woke me up. I mean, c'mon! I just laid down like five minutes ago!" I fake-pouted. The truth is, I could never really be mad at them for too long. They weren't just my friends, they were my sisters.

"Whatever, we have to get ready so you're lucky that I didn't wake you up any earlier." Macey snickered, already looking through my closet.

"Wait," My eyebrow furrowed in confusion. "Where are we going?"

Bex smiled innocently, "My house. Grant is having a small get together and I don't want to be stuck there with all of his fit, yet extremely dull friends." Her British accent rang strongly throughout the room. You see, Bex was sent to a boarding school in London from the time that she was five all they way up until her freshman year. Having spent most of her life in England caused her accent to stick with her.

"Speaking of Grant, how long have you guys been married now?" Liz piped in curiously. "Four or five months was it?"

"About to be five." She answered.

"Whats it like?" I blurted. All three heads snapped to look at me, even Macey poked her head out of the closet.

"Whats what like?"

"You know... Being married..." I trailed off. Seeing as I was the only one who wasn't married yet, I think I had a right to question its expectations.

"Well, Grant isn't terrible. His only major flaw is that he is an absolute pig. But we have maids in our house for a reason, although I feel bad when they have to clean up after him." Bex tsked.

Macey pondered over her response before settling with a simple,"Preston's decent."

"Jonas is really sweet. He always brings me flowers." Liz blushed. "Marriage really isn't as bad as might think Cammie."

"But then again, we don't have to marry a dickhead." Macey commented.

"Alright, enough with the chatter," Macey cut off our conversation. "Go put this on." She handed me some clothes and gently pushed me in the direction of the bathroom.

Once I finished getting ready, we piled into Liz's car and made our way to Bex's house.

We had just entered the foyer, where you could hear voices coming from the living room. I froze in my tracks as soon as I heard a specific voice.

I should have known. When I asked what we were doing and Bex responded _innocently. _I should have suspected something.

Bex doesn't do innocent.

* * *

**So what did you think? I deleted the previous chapter 4 because when i re-read it, i knid of hated it... **

**Anywhore... Review? I'll give you a virtual brownie... you know you want it...**


End file.
